wsfederationfandomcom-20200214-history
Undertakers Demon
Undertakers Demon is a former WSF superstar, who perhaps best known for being a former WSF Intercontinental champion Early Career/Feud with Marlin Undertakers Demon debuted in mid year 2011, his debut match he would defeat Jeff L, his paperview debut came at Vengeance (2011) in a battle royal where the winner would get a title shot, he ended up losing the match, a match that Jeff Hardy NWO ended up winning. After that he would get into a major feud with Mega Badass, after Undertakers Demon beat Mega Badass on an episode of RAW, Mega Badass attacked Undertakers Demon beating him with multiple foreign object, Undertakers Demon would go onto to say that Mega Badasses soul would rest in hell and challenged Mega Badass to a casket match at King of the ring (2011). Mega Badass would accept the challenge, and at King of the ring Undertakers Demon won the match. Over the next month Undertakers Demon would beat some lower card guys and job to some main eventers not really involved in any storylines but after a month he entered a feud with WSF well known Marlin. Marlin would call undertakers demon a wannabe star wars character which ended with Undertakers demon threatning to send Marlin to hell and Marlin attacking Undertakers Demon, the two would have a match at Sunday Bloody Sunday (2011), With Undertakers Demon scoring a huge upset victory. The feud unended, when Undertakers Demon demanded another match saying he really wanted to put Marlin to rest and Marlin accepted. the match was announced as a falls count anywhere match Fully Loaded (2011), With Undertakers Demon once again winning. WSF Intercontinental championship Undertakers Demon would then enter a feud with Intercontinental champion Million Dollar Man, with both men picking up clean victories over eachother, they were announced to have a match at Cyber Sunday (2011) where the title would be on the line, the fans voted on a stipulation for the match and they voted casket. Undertakers Demon ended up winning and thus won his first gold in the WSF the intercontinental championship. After a hard earned victory his first challenge and new number 1 contender for the championship was determined Justin Ryder, The two warriors met at December to Dismember (2011) for the title, where Undertakers Demon retained the title. Undertakers Demon was then announced as number 1 contender for the WSF championship, and looked to be the first man to hold the intercontinental and WSF championship at the same time, he would challenge Straight Edge Saviour at Royal Rumble (2012) but ended up losing the match. After two men determined to win the intercontinental championship Kentaro Suzuki and Broski of the week declared that they were determined to win the title, Undertakers Demon was not impressed and put his title on the line against both men at Final Call (2012). Undertakers Demon won and once again retained his title. The following Monday, Edge for life beat Broski of the week in a number one contender for Undertakers Demon title, and the match between the two was announced for Wrestlemania 2, in a very very close match, Undertakers Demon lost his title. At Extreme Rules (2012) Undertakers Demon would get a rematch against Edge for life for the title in a first blood match, but once again ended up losing. Tweener turn/Various Feuds After a nearly 1 and half month (in WSF calender hiatus) due to Undertakers Demon asking for a few weeks off, he returned by attacking then WSF championship Rated R Superstar, Rated R Superstar then told Undertakers Demon to meet him at Spring Stampede (2012) for the title if he had the balls, Undertakers Demon would show up at Spring Stampede but lost in the title match. Three men were really bitter the following RAW and all thought they deserved title shots, those three men being Undertakers Demon, Straight Edge Saviour and Triple H, Wrestling Machine then announced that only one of them will get a title shot anytime soon, and that will be decided at King of the ring (2012), when the three would meet in a triple threat match where the winner would get a title shot at Summerslam. The Undertakers Demon ended up losing the match. The following Smackdown Undertakers Demon would make a surprising Tag team Milan Miracle called Deadly Miracles and they ended up winning a couple matches and getting title shots against The Wolfpack at Summerslam (2012), but they ended up losing the match, Undertakers Demon would then stop teaming with Milan Miracle (non kayfabe Undertakers Demon hated being in a tag team) and would focus his attention once again on the WSF championship, he would attack then champion Wrestling Machine and then number 1 contender former foe Marlin. A triple threat No DQ match was announced at When Bad meets Badder, but Undertakers Demon lost after getting pinned by Wreslting Machine. A feud would then begin between Undertakers Demon and his former tag team partner Milan Miracle, After Undertakers Demon called him a horrible partner, Undertakers Demon attacked Milan MIracle on multiple occassions thus leading to a match between the two at No Escape (2012) in a steel cage match. Undertakers Demon would get upset and lose the match. Undertakers Demon then set his focus on the WSF United States Championship held by Miz is awesome. The two combatants would have a title match at 2 day extravaganza (2012), with Undertakers Demon losing thus not winning the title, this would prove to be Undertakers Demon last match Departure After a good career in WSF, Undertakers Demon became more cocky and thought he was the best and after threat of firing if he continued insulting users he quit saying that WSF is booking him wrong and he should be WSF champion Championship and Accomplishments 1x WSF Intercontinental champion